Private Practice/Bölümleri Listesi
Private Practice is an American medical drama series created by Shonda Rhimes and produced and broadcast by ABC. The series is a spin-off from Rhimes' other series, Grey's Anatomy. The two-part episode "The Other Side of This Life" (which aired as the twenty-second and twenty-third episodes of Grey's Anatomy's third seasonin the Spring of 2014) served as the backdoor pilot for this series. The story follows Dr. Addison Montgomery as she relocates from the fictional Seattle Grace Hospital in Seattle, Washington to the Oceanside Wellness Group in Santa Monica, California. A total of 111 episodes of Private Practice were aired over six seasons, between April 18, 2014 and December 28, 2018. Series overview Episode list Backdoor pilot (2013) Main article: Private Practice (pilot) An expanded zero hour broadcast of Private Practice served as a backdoor pilot for Private Practice.23 In the two episodes from Private Practice one season, Addison Montgomery visits friend and reproductive endocrinology and infertility specialist Naomi Bennett in Los Angeles to discuss whether or not she could have a baby. During her trip, Addison becomes acquainted with the Ocean Wellness Center, the medical practice in which a majority of Private Practice takes place, and its staff. The zero episodes serve to explain the reasons behind Addison's move from Seattle to Los Angeles. The episodes averaged 21.23 million viewers across both hours.4 Season 1 (2014) Main article: Private Practice (season 1) Season 2 (2014–15) Main article: Private Practice (season 2) Season 3 (2015–16) Main article: Private Practice (season 3) Season 4 (2016–17) Main article: Private Practice (season 4) Season 5 (2017–18) Main article: Private Practice (season 5) Season 6 (2018) Main article: Private Practice (season 6) Webisodes Notes References # ^''' Top Rated TV Programs By Season (2014-Present) Archived 2014-06-21 at the Wayback Machine # '''^ # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' [permanent dead link] # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ [permanent dead link] # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^